A Legendary Rescue
by GiratinaB
Summary: My first chapter story, reviews with ideas for the story are greatly accepted. When all the Legendary Pokemon are taken by Team Rocket, it's up to a Ditto, a Kecleon, and a Castform with Asperger's Syndrome to save the day!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon; I just play the games and watch the shows.

Author's Notes: Unlike my other stories, this story will have multiple chapters. Asperger's Syndrome will be put in this FanFic, but it will be accurate because I have it (I got diagnosed when I was 3 years old.) **I'm open to suggestions for the story and I might put it in the story; if I like it.** An underline means that the text is a thought.

Anyways, we better get started with, A Legendary Rescue!

* * *

Chapter 1, Rockets and Heroes

It was a sunny day in the Lasdon region and Rabin the Kecleon was having a walk.

Rabin: It's a good day for a walk. Wait, what is that? It's coming towards me so I think I will hide.

Rabin hid the way all Kecleons did, by becoming invisible. Little did he know, that would be useless.

Rerty: (Sniff) I smell a reptile, with the ability to alter its epidermis to look like the surroundings. Come on out, I won't harm you if you're not aggressive.

Rabin: Uh, hi. I'm Rabin. Are you a shiny Castform?

Rerty: Correct, my name is Rerty.

Rabin: Nice weather we're having today.

Rerty: My calculations give the weather a 32% chance of staying sunny, a 45% chance of partial cloud cover, and a 23% chance of total cloud cover, but this is just for 3:41PM.

Rabin: What the heck are you talking about?

Rerty: Oh sorry, I have a condition called Asperger's Syndrome.

Rabin: What's that?

Rerty: It's kind of hard to explain. Asperger's Syndrome effects the brain; in ways that are good and bad. While social skills are hindered, intelligence is boosted. Strange habits form and interests can easily become obsessions. Better than normal hearing and lack of interest with trends are both common too. With Asperger's Syndrome, honesty is an issue, but more like being too honest and the lies are really obvious to others.

Rabin: So it's like a blessing and a curse.

Rerty: I guess you can call it that.

Rabin: Where is your family?

Rerty:…

Rabin: Oh, sorry.

Rerty: (Starts to cry)

Rabin: Oh no, please don't cry.

Rerty: (Now sobbing) I hate Team Rocket!

Rabin: I know; my brother was taken by them.

Rerty: (Still sobbing) I wish they were all dead!

Rabin: I know the feeling, but trust me, getting to Team Rocket is tough! I got spotted even while I was invisible! Now please calm down.

Zach (a Ditto): I thought I heard crying, but I never thought I'd see a Castform here.

Rabin: Hey Zach, this is Rerty. (Whispering to Zach) She's an orphan.

Zach: Hello Rerty, I'm Zach. Here, take this. (He gives Rerty a Watmel berry)

Rerty: (Still crying but not as much) Thanks, I feel better.

Zach: No problem. Wait, I sense a harsh imbalance between light and dark.

* * *

At the rocket base

Rocondo: It is time to capture all the Legendary Pokèmon! Each of you will find a Master Ball with the name of the Pokèmon you need to capture. I trust you all can do this.

The Grunts: Yes sir!

Rocondo: Good. Failure will NOT be tolerated.

* * *

The Heroes have been introduced, and the villain's plans have been reviled. Just how will this turn out? Stay tuned to find out!

Sorry about how short the chapter is, I will make them longer in the future. Please review so I can put in some good stuff!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I wish you guys reviewed the story, ah well, Time to get on with the second chapter of A Legendary Rescue! Oh yeah, I don't own Pokèmon, because if I did, the anime would have subtitles for the Pokèmon.

Chapter 2, The Captures

Grunt 1: So this is where the Spear Pillar is.

Grunt 2: Now to summon Palkia and Dialga.

Palkia and Dialga: Who dares to summon us?!

Grunts 1 and 2: Master Ball, go!

* * *

Grunt 3: Get over here NOW you Giratina! Master Ball, go!

* * *

Montage of rocket grunts capturing every legendary Pokèmon.

At the base

Rocondo: Well done my grunts, you have captured every single legendary Pokèmon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Lasdon region

Rerty: (Shivers) I just got this horrible feeling. Like every single legendary Pokèmon was captured by team rocket…

Rabin: You too?

Zach: I must go to the rocket base!

Rabin: Like _that _would work! You need a team!

Rerty: This could be my chance of avenging my parents. I'll help you!

Rabin: You two would get creamed! I'll go, but only because you guys need MASIVE help.

Zach: We'll make preparations today, and tomorrow we set off!

Rerty: Wait, I need to get something. (She leaves and comes back with a hammer, a helmet, and a Metal Powder.) Rabin, because you have hands I think this hammer will do nicely for you.

Rabin: Thanks!

Rerty: Zach, because you're a Ditto I think this Metal Powder will work for you.

Zach: All right! Thank you.

Rerty: And I get the helmet so I can ram things!

Zach: Where did you get this stuff?

Rerty: I found it in a tree.

Rabin: Let's be sure to pack well, because if we don't; our butts are as good as kicked!

Rerty: Then why don't you put on a lead block to protect your butt?

Zach: LOL!

Rerty: I was serious.

Zach: Oh, when someone says "I'm going to kick your butt" they really mean that they're going to beat you up.

Rerty: Ooooooooooh, but why would they say kick butt when they could say beat up? It would be shorter.

Zach: I don't get it either.

Rabin: Can we start packing, NOW?

Zach: OK, OK, keep your stripes on!

(Line)

Well, this is a problem! All the legends have been captured by team rocket! Or have they? See you next time on A legendary Rescue!

Author's Notes: Sorry about the short chapter (again,) but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! We might even meet a legendary Pokèmon! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note's: OK, I know I have been making short chapters, but I promise that they will be longer in the later chapters, and thanks to Mr. Lawrence for reviewing this story, also there might be some stuff put in here that even you Pokèfans might not know about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon, because if I did, Truant and Slow Start wouldn't be abilities.

Might as well continue with the story.

Chapter 3, Glitch Valley

We see Rerty, Rabin, and Zach all preparing for the HUGE journey ahead of them.

Rerty: I'm ready to go!

Rabin: I got my stuff all packed! Hopefully it won't be stolen.

Zach: I packed too, but I think we might need to train…what level are you guys?

Rabin: I'm at level 43!

Zach: Good, what about you Rerty?

Rerty: (Blushes.) I'm only at level 8…

Zach: We need to level you up, and fast!

???: Perhaps I can help?

Zach, Rerty, and Rabin turned around to see what looked like total weirdness.

Rabin: _W-w-w-w-what are you?!?!?_

???: I am LM4, a glitch Pokèmon.

Rerty: I heard about those.

Rabin: So what's a glitch Pokèmon? Is it bad?

Rerty: Actually, they're just different. They are man made, but not like Mewtwo or Porygon. They are failed experiments from the Mew project, and they tend to have powers unlike any other Pokèmon.

LM4: You sure do know a lot for a Castform.

Rerty: It's genetic. My mom had an IQ of 163, and my dad had an IQ of 172. My IQ is around 194.

Rabin: Anyways; what did you mean when you said you might be able to help?

LM4: Come with me to Glitch Valley, we have a lot of cool stuff.

Zach: How do we get there?

LM4: Just say the password.

Rerty: And that is…

LM4: Pit is a cheep fighter.

And with that, a portal opened.

* * *

We now see Glitch Valley. It's filled with Missingnos, 'Ms, and other glitches.

H4pokè: LM4! You're back!

LM4: I'm back, and I brought the children of destiny.

'M: Hang on, how do we know if the are the ones?

Rerty: Is the Castform supposed to have Asperger's Syndrome? Because I have it.

'M: Yes she is. The Ditto needs to have slight ESP.

Zach: I can tell if a disaster is about to happen; does that count?

'M: It does, but is the Kecleon Timid?

Rabin: **NO!**

Rerty and Zach: Yes.

'M: Well done, LM4, you brought the children of destiny.

Missingno: We must begin training now! (Rocky music starts playing.) H4Pokè! If I wanted training music I would have asked for it!

H4Pokè: Sorry. (Turns off the music.)

Missingno: Okay, first we need to give you moves.

Zach: Uh, that's going to be a problem for me.

H4pokè: Not true, we are going to teach you are the hero's moves. Moves that only the 3 heroes of legend (that's you three) can learn.

Rerty: This is getting exciting!

Missingno: We have all 12 of the hero's moves. They are…

* * *

**What are moves? What are their effects? Are our heroes strong enough to face the harsh training ahead of them? Tune in next time to find out!**

Yes I know it's a cliffhanger, but I seriously need some ideas for the moves (curse you, writer's block!) Please put the moves you think of in your review and put in their effects. Remember, I need 12 moves that are **_totally awesome._**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks to grammaguy, and Mr. Lawrence for the moves! I slightly tweaked Flare Funnel.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokèmon, I'm not rich dude! The Moves on scrolls is from Mr. Lawrence's stories. The style of training was suggested by grammaguy.

On with the story!

Chapter 4, Moves and Training

Missingno: These are 3 of the Hero's moves; **Atrum Foramen**: It's a move that creates a Black Hole and sucks all things within a mile radius in. It is to be used _only_ as last resort because even caster is pulled in. **Flare Funnel**, (Power: 200, Accuracy: 55) A Fire-type move. Conjuring a trio of flaming orbs and a rope, the rope immobilizes the opponent as the orbs close in a spiral pattern. When they hit the foe, they explode, incinerating the enemy. Extremely powerful, but slow and predictable. **Shine Runner**, (Power: 100, Accuracy: 95) A Steel-type move. A line of small lights blinks for an instant, then a second later a blast of light occurs at each point. Each explosion is fairly strong, capable of knocking out low-level Pokèmon and heavily weakening tougher ones. You will get more after training.

'M Why don't we split up for the training? I'll work with Rabin!

LM4: Good idea! I'll take Rerty!

Missingno: I'll take Zach.

* * *

We see 'M with Rabin.

'M: Here is the scroll for Flare Funnel, touch it and absorb the power!

Rabin: O-okay (Learns Flare Funnel.) Are you going to teach me how to use this?

'M: No, I am going to work on your worst stat, defense.

Rabin: W-will this be painful?

'M: Maybe, but not as painful as it will be if you fail.

Rabin: S-so w-what do I d-do? Please don't involve pain.

'M: It's simple; just defeat Pokèmon with high defense, like Steelix, and you'll get defense effort values.

Rabin: That's all it takes?

'M: Yep, and you should wear this. (Gives Rabin a Macho Brace.) This will increase all effort values, but it will also slow you down in battle too.

Rabin: Thanks!

* * *

LM4: So Rerty, I've got the scroll for Shine Runner right here. All you have to do is touch it, and absorb its power.

Rerty: Got it. (Learns Shine Runner.) So what are we going to work on?

LM4: We are working on HP, the _MOST _important stat. To do this, you just have to beat the crud out of Pokèmon with high HP, like Chansey.

Rerty: Um, that's going to be a problem, I'm at low level.

LM4: I have just the thing for that, but first, could you put on a Macho Brace please?

Rerty: OK. (Puts on the Macho Brace.) Wait, are those, _RARE CANDIES?!_

LM4: Yep, have 23!

Rerty: Thank you!!

* * *

Missingno: Zach, you might need to be the one that does the sacrifice. I have Atrum Foramen on this scroll here; you must touch it and absorb its power to learn this move. The reason I'm having you learn this move is because you are the oldest and the least likely to use this at the wrong time.

Zach: That's good planning. (Learns Atrum Foramen.) What will I be working on?

Missingno: Your SP. Defense needs the most work. Battle Pokèmon with high Sp. Defense, like Umbreon, and wear this Macho Brace.

Zach: OK, I'll do my best. (Puts on the Macho Brace.)

* * *

**What are the other moves? Is Rabin always going to be this timid? Will Rerty get tougher? How will Zach handle the pressure of knowing a move that could kill him? Stay tuned to find out!**

UGH! I keep making short chapters! Well, that's 3 moves down, 9 more to go! Please keep sending me your ideas for the moves! Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I decided to write this chapter because I wanted some filler, and I'm still having writer's block about the moves, but thanks to reviewers there are only 9 left to go. Also, the powers of a, A, LM4, and H4pokè are made up, but the powers of 'M and Missingno were researched.

Disclaimer: If you still think that I own Pokèmon after reading all these disclaimers, you're a total idiot.

Chapter 5, The Cages

Grunt 1: The boss said to release the Pokèmon into these special cages.

Grunt 2: Until we can make a mind control collar, these cages will do.

Both Grunts: (Release each legendary Pokèmon into its special cage.)

Grunt 2: Don't try to escape, each of these cages have been modified to prevent your powers from working!

Grunt 1: The cages also reflect attacks, inside and out. So you won't get lonely, we didn't make them soundproof so you guys can chat away.

After the grunts left, Manaphy spoke up.

Manaphy: Looks like they got everybody, even _Arceus _was caught.

Zapdos: What shocked me was how they had that many Master Balls. How do you get so many of a one of a kind item?

Mewtwo: I think I know. They might have met 'M.

Mew: 'M? I never heard of him. And I've heard about every Pokèmon.

Mewtwo: I saw him when I was in my clone chamber, along with Missingno, LM4, H4pokè, a, and A. They where called glitch Pokèmon because they had an error in the programming. The reason why no one knows about them is because all the humans that knew about them are now dead, and all data for them was destroyed.

Arceus (imagine that his voice echoes): I knew you had something to hide, but why did you not tell us about them?

Mewtwo: I did it to protect them. I feared for my brothers and created a home for them in a hidden gap in the space-time continuum, I called it Glitch Valley.

Palkia: Could you tell us more about your brothers? I'm very interested,

Mewtwo: Each one of them has a unique power; a has this amazing power of foresight, A can read your mind just by thinking of you, H4pokè can create illusions of sight, sound, and even smell, LM4 can go into and out of Glitch Valley with great ease and can take other Pokèmon with it too, 'M can make 1 item into 128, and Missingno can copy any move from a Pokèmon.

Uxie: So what do your brothers look like?

Mewtwo: Missingno looks like a black teardrop with eyes and hands, 'M looks like a block of pixels, and the rest look like their names.

Ho-oh: I just got an idea! Celebi, why don't you time-travel to when they where making these cages, and see if there's a design flaw?

Celebi: That would be a good idea, but time is being distorted around my cage so much, that I can't time-travel.

Latios: We still might be saved.

Regice: What do you mean?

Latias: My brother and I have heard prophecies while traveling.

Latios: One of these tells of a dark time, when all of the legendary Pokèmon are taken.

Latias: It says that they are to be saved by a Castform with Asperger's Syndrome, a cowardly Kecleon, and a Ditto with ESP.

Latios: We both thought this was bogus, but it might have some truth to it.

Shaymin: I sure hope they hurry up; this place gives me the creeps!

(Line)

**Will our heroes save the legendary Pokèmon in time? Or will Team Rocket control their minds for good? Stay with the story to find out!**

I still need 9 moves, and every time I try to think of one my brain gives out. _PLEASE_ put in some cool new moves or at least review the story! (Yay! I didn't make a short chapter this time!)


End file.
